Amis pour toujours
by Chl007
Summary: Dans cette fanfiction, Sheik et Zelda sont deux personnes différentes. Lorsque Navi, sa fée, se verra obligée de le quitter, Link se retrouvera seul... jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse finalement équipe avec un certain Sheikah. Ce duo de choc pourra-t-il sauver le royaume d'Hyrule et chasser Ganondorf ? - EN PAUSE -
1. De retour au Lac Hylia

Link soupira. Eh bien, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de se balader dans ce fichu Temple de l'Eau. Avec la tenue Zora qui lui permettait de respirer sous l'eau, tout était parfait... mais enlever et remettre ces fichues Bottes de Plomb ! Une ou deux fois, ça pouvait aller, mais là, le jeune homme commençait à en avoir assez.

Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à se plaindre, mais après avoir passé trois heures à tourner en rond, il avait un peu les nerfs à vif. Il rengaina son épée et prit au passage son nouveau Réceptacle de Cœur. Un téléporteur était apparu. Il se plaça dans la lumière bleue et se retrouva à l'extérieur du temple, au Lac Hylia. Le soleil se levait.

" Je n'ai pas passé tant de temps que ça dans ce temple, quand même ?! s'étonna Link.

- Le temps est une notion relative..." fit une voix mystérieuse derrière lui.

Le jeune homme abandonna du regard le soleil levant et se retourna.

" Sheik… où se trouve le prochain temple ?

- La fée qui t'accompagne t'éclairera… mais ne désespère pas. Si tu gardes espoir, tu retrouveras la lumière… et un nouveau compagnon éclairera ton chemin. "

Link hocha la tête sans insister. Ce qu'il trouvait le plus difficile, dans cette aventure, ce n'était pas les temples, ni les monstres. Il n'avait pas fléchi face à Morpha. Ganondorf ne lui faisait pas peur. Sa seule amie avait été Saria, mais maintenant qu'elle était le Sage de la Forêt, il se retrouvait de nouveau seul. À vrai dire, l'ancien Kokori ne craignait pas la mort. Non, ce qui lui donnait le plus de fil à retordre, dans cette aventure, c'était d'essayer de décrypter les énigmes du Sheikah.

Le jeune homme, plongé dans ses pensées, ne remarqua que trop tard que Sheik avait disparu. Il soupira. Cela aussi, c'était une des particularité du mystérieux Sheikah. Disparaître sans laisser de traces. Néanmoins, Link ne se faisait pas de souci pour lui. Il se reverraient bien assez tôt.

Il prit quelques minutes pour se changer. Sa tenue Zora était trempée, et puis, il préférait de loin sa tenue Kokori, de couleur verte, qui lui rappelait son enfance et les jours heureux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Navi, la petite fée qui l'accompagnait partout. Celle-ci voletait près de lui. Link n'en était pas sûr, mais elle paraissait… embarrassée ?

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu... surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Le départ de Navi

_Link n'en était pas sûr mais Navi paraissait… embarrassée ?_

" Navi ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dis-moi… "

Le jeune homme vêtu de vert tendit la main. La petite fée bleue vint s'y poser après un instant d'hésitation. Link caressa ses ailes du bout des doigts. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose... Navi s'envola de nouveau et vint voleter en face de lui. D'une voix tremblante, elle lui expliqua :

" Je dois… il faut que… je retourne… que j'aille auprès du bourgeon du Grand Arbre Mojo. Je ne suis pas vraiment ta fée, Link… je ne peux pas rester auprès de toi éternellement…

- Je le sais bien, Navi. Depuis qu'il m'a appris que je ne suis pas un Kokori… je savais que ce moment finirait par arriver." murmura Link.

La fée s'approcha du visage de Link et, à son tour, lui caressa la joue du bout des ailes. Elle faisait souvent ça pour le réconforter. Mais cette fois-ci, cela sonnait plutôt comme un adieu… Cela leur déchirait le cœur à tous les deux, mais aucun n'osait l'avouer à l'autre. Ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps... pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se séparent maintenant ?

" Link… tu… ne m'en veux pas, dis ? bredouilla timidement Navi.

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, fit le jeune homme. C'est normal. Comme tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas un Kokori. Je ne peux pas avoir de fée.

- En tout cas… je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu et d'avoir pu t'aider, Link.

- M… Moi aussi. "

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas que Navi le voit pleurer. La petite fée bleue l'avait bien compris et lui effleura de nouveau la joue pour le consoler.

" Allez Link, ne fais pas cette tête-là… je t'ai connu plus joyeux que ça. "

L'Hylien hocha la tête et sécha rageusement ses larmes du revers de la main. Il détestait prouver ainsi sa faiblesse, lui qui s'était toujours montré si vaillant face à ses innombrables ennemis. Il observa Navi qui s'était remise à voler en face de lui. Cette petite fée bleue qui l'accompagnait depuis le tout début... Il avait fait tant de choses avec elle... Ils avaient exploré l'intérieur du Vénérable Arbre Mojo avant qu'il ne meure, ils étaient partis ensemble pour le château d'Hyrule, à la rencontre de la princesse Zelda... Tous les deux, ils avaient été chez les Zoras, chez les Gorons, avaient parcouru la plaine d'Hyrule... Lorsqu'il avait dormi durant sept ans et qu'il s'était réveillé adulte, elle était restée à ses côtés... Et puis, elle l'avait aidé et soutenu dans les Temples de la Forêt et de l'Eau... Il n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir sans elle... Elle était tout à la fois. Sa lumière, son guide, sa confidente... sa seule amie... Alors, pourquoi ? pourquoi devaient-ils se séparer ?

" Ne t'en fais pas, Link, le rassura-t-elle. Je te promets qu'on se reverra un jour. Et ce jour-là, je ne te quitterai plus.

- D'a... d'accord, répondit le jeune homme. Et… attends, avant de partir… "

Navi, qui avait déjà commencée à s'éloigner, fit demi-tour et revint près de lui. Un peu trop vite, d'ailleurs ; elle faillit se cogner contre lui. Elle aussi avait du mal à affronter ce moment. Il était son meilleur ami. Elle ne s'entendait pas si bien que ça avec les autres fées... Alors elle aussi se posait la même question : pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas indispensable dans la forêt, elle n'était pas la fée la plus importante... Pour une fois, Navi se sentait rebelle. pourquoi le Bourgeon de l'Arbre Mojo ne la laissait-il pas vivre sa vie avec Link ? Même s'il n'était pas un Kokori... Mais c'était la Loi de la Forêt, elle ne pouvait pas s'y opposer. Et cela la rendait triste. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner le jeune homme.

" Oui, Link ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Quand il… Sheik a dit que tu savais où je dois aller, maintenant.

- Ah oui, excuse-moi… il faut que tu ailles au Village Cocorico.

- D'accord… euh, c'est tout ? s'étonna l'Hylien. Pas d'informations plus précises concernant le temple suivant ?

- Non. Je suis désolée…

- C'est pas grave, Navi. Je me débrouillerai.

- Bon, ben… au revoir, Link. Fais attention à toi.

- Au revoir, Navi. "

Et la petite fée partit. Sans se retourner. Ce fut dur... mais il le fallait. Car elle savait que si elle se retournait... alors elle ne pourrait pas résister et rejoindrait Link pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle savait pertinamment ce qui lui arriverait si elle désobéissait aux Lois de la Forêt...

Link l'observa s'éloigner, luttant contre ses larmes. Lorsqu'il ne la vit plus, son regard dériva jusqu'au soleil levant. Il prit un grande inspiration. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se retrouvait seul. Réellement seul, sans personne auprès de lui. Mais cela n'allait pas durer bien longtemps.

Le Lac Hylia était redevenu tel qu'il était avant. Le jeune homme plongea dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'à la rive opposée. Une fois parvenu de l'autre côté, il sortit son ocarina et se mit à jouer. Une douce mélodie, apprise au Ranch Lon Lon aux côtés de Malon, résonna autour de lui tandis qu'il soufflait doucement dans l'instrument.

Une fois sa musique finie, il rangea son ocarina dans une de ses poches et entendit alors un hennissement. Il tourna la tête et sourit. Épona venait à sa rencontre au grand galop, comme à son habitude. L'Hylien n'était pas si seul que ça, finalement…

La jument s'arrêta près de lui. Il caressa ses naseaux du bout des doigts, puis l'enfourcha. Il s'empara des rênes et lui donna un petit coup de talons. Épona hennit de nouveau et partit au galop. Direction le Village Cocorico, à l'autre bout de la plaine d'Hyrule.

Link était seul. Sa jument ne l'accompagnerait jamais dans les temples comme le faisait Navi. Jamais Épona ne se mettrait à parler avec lui, jamais elle ne lui dirait ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte de sa solitude. Il n'avait aucun autre ami à qui se confier. Aucun compagnon. Navi était sa seule amie. Mis à part Saria, la Kokori aux cheveux verts, qui était désormais une Sage, il n'avait jamais eu de réel ami parmi les humains. Sa seule véritable amie était une fée... qu'il ne reverrait peut-être pas.

Link se retrouvait seul. En solitaire. Mais c'était son destin. Et il l'acceptait sans broncher.

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer au Village Cocorico ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 3 ! (en attendant, vous pouvez laisser une review, si vous voulez... après, je dis ça, je dis rien, hein...)


	3. Le Village Cocorico

_Navi est partie rejoindre le bourgeon de l'Arbre Mojo, laissant Link seul. Celui-ci est en route vers le Village Cocorico._

Épona s'arrêta finalement de galoper. Elle n'était pas tellement fatiguée, mais ils étaient arrivés là où Link désirait aller. Sa mission de monture s'arrêtait là. Le jeune homme descendit et la caressa une dernière fois. Il se retourna ensuite, puis monta les escaliers menant au Village Cocorico.

Dès qu'il eut pénétré dans le village, il devina que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'atmosphère était différente. Les sons, les odeurs étaient différents. Une ombre recouvrait le village, donnant l'impression qu'il faisait nuit, alors que la journée était déjà bien avancée. L'Hylien renifla discrètement et fronça les sourcils. Ça sentait le brûlé… pourquoi ?

Link partit en courant vers la place du Village Cocorico. Là, il découvrit un spectacle apocalyptique : les maisons du village étaient en feu, et ledit village était désert. Beaucoup de personnes avaient fui ce gigantesque incendie. Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis pour sauver leurs vies étaient à présent morts.

Le jeune homme parcourut la place du regard et aperçut une silhouette familière agenouillée près du puits. Le Sheikah observait le fond du gouffre autrefois empli d'eau avec inquiétude. Apparemment, quelque chose de dangereux se terrait au fond du puits.

« Sheik ? »

L'ancien Kokori s'avança de quelques pas, mais le jeune homme se retourna et lui cria :

« Link, ne bouge pas ! »

Indifférent à ce que le Sheikah venait de lui dire, l'Hylien se mit à courir afin de le rejoindre au plus vite. Il en avait la certitude, maintenant : il y avait quelque chose au fond de ce puits. Sheik était en danger. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés. Une fois arrivé près de lui, il ignora le regard assassin du jeune homme et se pencha légèrement pour voir qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se cacher au fond du pui…

« Recule-toi ! »

Link se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière. Il tomba à la renverse, juste à temps : une ombre noir jaillit du gouffre, faisait exploser le rebord du puits. Les deux jeunes hommes se protégèrent comme ils le purent de l'assaut furieux des pierres qui explosaient. L'ombre noir, quant à elle, glissa silencieusement le long des toits et disparut derrière le mur menant au cimetière.

L'Hylien se releva et tendit une main à Sheik pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci s'en saisit. Ils se tournèrent ensuite tous les deux vers le cimetière.

" Cette chose est dangereuse… fit Link. Nous devons la faire disparaître.

- Elle a détruit mon village natal… je ne la laisserai pas faire de même avec d'autres endroits." gronda sombrement le Sheikah.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à Sheik. De son visage, il ne pouvait voir que son œil droit. Le reste était caché par une mèche de cheveux blonds et un bandana blanc noué autour de son cou. Son seul œil visible, de couleur rubis, étincelait de colère. Et pourtant, rien dans sa voix ne laissait paraître qu'il était empli de haine envers ce… cette chose qui venait de dévaster le Village Cocorico. Le Sheikah était maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions.

« Sheik…

- Oui ?

- Je… le nouveau compagnon qui éclairera mon chemin… C'est toi, pas vrai ?»

Le Sheikah lui jeta un regard froid.

« Oui. Autre chose ? »

Link secoua la tête.

« Non.

- Allons-y. »

Et les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent donc vers le cimetière, là où s'était réfugié la mystérieuse ombre noire.

* * *

Link et Sheik parviendront-ils à tuer cette mystérieuse ombre noire ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au chapitre 4 ! (et tant que vous êtes là, vous voulez pas laisser une p'tite review pour les encourager ?)


	4. Le Nocturne de l'Ombre

_Et les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent donc vers le cimetière, là où s__'__était réfugié la mystérieuse ombre noire._

Mais juste avant de pénétrer dans cet endroit lugubre, Sheik s'arrêta. L'Hylien, étonné, l'imita et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Link… sors ton ocarina. »

Le jeune homme obéit. Le temps qu'il sorte son instrument de sa poche, le Sheikah s'était emparé de sa lyre et commençait son habituel poème d'une voix grave :

« Cet air te plongera dans les ténèbres abyssales, hors du temps et de l'espace… Entends le Nocturne de l'Ombre ! »

Puis le nouveau compagnon de Link se mit à jouer sur sa lyre une musique composée de sept notes. Une mélodie triste, qui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Une mélodie transmise de génération en génération. Une mélodie de mauvaise augure, qui faisait trembler. Le Nocturne de l'Ombre.

Le jeune homme vêtu de vert ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par cet air mélancolique est sinistre. Avec application, il répéta avec son ocarina les notes que Sheik venait de jouer, sans se tromper une seul fois. Ils répétèrent cette mélodie une seconde fois, en chœur, formant un duo harmonieux et agréable à écouter, malgré l'austérité de la mélodie de base. La manière de jouer des deux musiciens transformait complètement la musique originelle. Le son cristallin produit par l'instrument de Sheik se mariait parfaitement avec les tonalités de l'ocarina.

C'est donc ainsi que Link apprit à jouer le Nocturne de l'Ombre. Une fois leur rapide cours de musique fini, les deux compagnons rangèrent leurs instruments et échangèrent un regard. Durant ces courts instants, Link avait l'impression de vivre un moment magique, unique, intense. Pendant ces quelques minutes, un lien invisible se créait entre lui et Sheik, les reliant inexplicablement.

L'ancien Kokori n'avait pas de mots pour traduire ce qu'il ressentait à ces instants précis. N'ayant jamais eu d'ami réellement proche de lui, il ne pouvait pas savoir… Le Sheikah ressentait la même chose, mais lui, il connaissait ce sentiment : l'amitié. Un début d'amitié qui ne demandait qu'à grandir, augmenter et s'épanouir. Mais cela, Sheik le savait, c'était un univers inconnu pour son compagnon.

Refoulant comme il le pouvait ce sentiment inconnu au plus profond de lui, Link adressa un signe de tête à son compagnon, qui le lui rendit, et ils avancèrent. Ils parvinrent enfin à ce fameux cimetière. Durant leur pause musicale, la pluie s'était mise à tomber. De grosses gouttes s'écrasaient au sol. Au loin, un éclair illumina le ciel obscur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tonnerre gronda.

Les deux partenaires s'avancèrent jusqu'au fond du cimetière. Aucun des deux n'était effrayé par cet orage, qui était pourtant d'une rare violence. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une tombe plus imposante que les autres, la tombe de la famille royale du royaume d'Hyrule. Au bas de la pierre tombale était inscrit le signe de cette glorieuse famille, la Triforce. Link et Sheik échangèrent un nouveau regard.

" Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… " murmura le Sheikah.

L'Hylien hocha la tête et sortit une nouvelle fois son ocarina. Presque machinalement, il le porta à ses lèvres et souffla rapidement les six notes qui composaient la Berceuse de la princesse Zelda - et également la mélodie de la famille royale. Une grotte apparut en face d'eux. Link rangea une nouvelle fois son ocarina et ils descendirent ensuite les marches menant au cœur de la grotte. Là, ils trouvèrent une sorte de socle au centre d'une vaste pièce circulaire. Ce socle était entouré d'un grand nombre de torches. Il y en avait au moins une trentaine. Grâce à la Triforce rouge gravée sur ledit socle, Link devina immédiatement ce qu'il fallait faire.

« C'est évident… il faut toutes les allumer en même temps, souffla-t-il.

- Il existe des énigmes plus originales, commenta Sheik d'une voix indifférente. Je te laisse faire.

- Hm. »

L'ancien Kokori s'avança donc au centre de la pièce et se plaça sur le socle. Une fois positionné là, il se servit du Feu de Din. Un cercle de flammes apparut autour de lui et enflamma d'un seul coup toutes les torches. Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Une fois le cercle de feu disparu, Sheik rejoignit son compagnon.

« Facile, marmonna ce dernier.

- Tu ignores les secrets de ce temple. »

Link haussa les épaules. Il trouvait que pour ce premier défi, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti… mais le Sheikah avait raison. Il ne devait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. Si cette première épreuve était si facile, le reste du temple était sans doute beaucoup plus dur…

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un nouveau regard, puis s'avancèrent et pénétrèrent dans le Temple de l'Ombre.

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer dans le Temple de l'Ombre ? Les deux camarades vont-ils retrouver le monstre noir qui a détruit le Village Cocorico ? Link découvrira-t-il le véritable sens du mot "amitié" ? Vous le saurez au chapitre suivant !

P.S : Lecteurs, Link et Sheik ont besoin de votre aide ! Laissez une review ! Grâce à vous, ils pourront trouver les Bottes Ailées !


	5. Les Bottes Ailées

_Les deux partenaires échangèrent un nouveau regard, puis s__'__avancèrent et pénétrèrent dans le Temple de l__'__Ombre._

Link rengaina son épée, Sheik rangea ses diverses armes de Sheikah : shurikens*, kunais*, etc. Les deux compagnons passèrent à la salle suivante et s'arrêtèrent devant un gros coffre. Ils se doutaient bien de ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur : le trésor de ce temple-ci. Après ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait et vu la grosseur du coffre, cela leur paraissait logique.

Pour commencer, au tout début du temple, ils avaient traversé un gouffre sans fond. Link s'était habilement servi de son Super-Grappin qu'il avait récupéré dans le Temple de l'Eau. Sheik, lui, s'en était sorti avec un magnifique (mais risqué) saut périlleux au-dessus du vide.

" Frimeur, avait marmonné l'Hylien.

- Chacun fait avec les moyens qu'il a." avait tranquillement rétorqué son compagnon.

Se servant ensuite du Monocle de Vérité, que Link était allé chercher au fond du puits du Village Cocorico lorsqu'il était enfant, ils avaient parcouru le temple, récupérant au passage la carte de celui-ci, et avaient combattu plusieurs monstres. L'ancien Kokori avait un peu l'air ridicule avec ce monocle de couleur rose fuchsia, mais il s'en fichait et maudissait intérieurement Sheik, qui, grâce à ses « dons » de Sheikah, n'avait pas besoin de cet objet parfaitement ridicule.

Après cela, ils s'étaient perdus une première fois. Ce fut à cet instant que Sheik s'était rendu compte que Link n'était pas spécialement doué en lecture de carte.

« C'est Navi qui m'aidait à m'orienter, avait grommelé l'Hylien. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille… »

Ce fut la seule excuse qu'il trouva, ce qui eut le pouvoir d'énerver le Sheikah. Il était obligé de faire équipe avec ce korrigan, et ledit korrigan ne savait même pas lire une carte ! Il avait donc pris les choses en main, et les deux compagnons étaient revenus dans le bon couloir cinq minutes plus tard. Du coin de l'œil, Sheik vit Link s'essuyer les yeux du revers de la main. Il pensait sans doute à sa fée. Le jeune homme avait soudainement regretté d'avoir été si dur avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer. Il n'était pas un sentimental, pourtant.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, ils s'étaient de nouveau perdus. Mais cette fois-ci, Sheik était resté très calme, et avait même reconnu que c'était sans doute de sa faute, et qu'il aurait dû être plus attentif. Délaissant la carte, ils avaient donc parcouru quatre ou cinq couloirs totalement au hasard… avant de débarquer dans une salle. Ils étaient restés sans voix durant quelques instants, puis Link, surpris, avait murmuré :

" Je rêve ou… c'est cette salle-là qu'on cherchait ?

- Tu ne rêves pas." lui avait confirmé Sheik à mi-voix.

Ils avaient échangé un regard, puis, sans échanger une seule parole, s'étaient avancé tous les deux au même moment… et un monstre était apparu. Monstre qui était désormais mort. Les réflexes du Sheikah avaient d'ailleurs sauvé la vie de l'Hylien. Puis ils avaient avancé et se trouvaient désormais devant un coffre.

Link s'avança de quelques pas et ouvrit ledit coffre. Il en sortit… une paire de Bottes Ailées. Ces bottes très spéciales étaient magiques et permettaient à celui qui les portait le marcher dans le vide… mais seulement durant une dizaine de secondes. Après, la magie cessait d'agir, et… si la personne n'était pas arrivée de l'autre côté du gouffre qu'elle voulait traverser, elle tombait dans le vide et… mourrait. Tout simplement.

Prenant soudain conscience du dilemme qui s'imposait, Link, toujours les bottes à la main, se retourna vers le Sheikah.

« Sheik… tu…

- Garde-les. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Bon… d'accord. »

L'ancien Kokori prit donc quelques minutes pour… changer ses chaussures, et une fois prêt, les deux compagnons firent demi-tour et repartirent à travers le temple.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle qu'ils avaient déjà traversée. Sheik avisa le gouffre sans fond qui se trouvait sur leur droite. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'une porte se trouvait de l'autre côté. Link l'avait vu, lui aussi. Ils échangèrent un signe de tête, pensant tous les deux à la même chose : c'était bel et bien par là qu'ils devaient aller.

Le Sheikah passa en premier. Il prit quelques instant afin de juger la distance qui le séparait de la porte, puis s'élança dans les airs et atterrit sans bruit de l'autre côté du vide. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire satisfait sous son foulard avant de se retourner vers Link. Le saut était le domaine dans lequel il excellait, depuis qu'il avait l'âge d'apprendre les techniques Sheikah. Jamais il n'en avait raté un seul.

L'Hylien s'approcha du bord du gouffre et, après quelques instants d'hésitation, avança un pied. Il se rendit compte avec stupeur et soulagement qu'effectivement, grâce aux Bottes Ailées, il pouvait… oui, il pouvait flotter dans le vide. Un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage tandis qu'il avançait. Il adorait cette sensation. Il volait ! Il flottait dans les airs au-dessus du vide, défiant les lois de la gravité ! Il se sentait léger comme une plu…

Cela faisait au moins une dizaine de secondes. Link était presque arrivé. Plus qu'un pas, et… la magie cessa soudainement d'agir. L'ancien Kokori se précipita vers la porte, mais c'était trop tard. Bien trop tard. Comme au ralenti, il se sentit basculer en arrière et commencer une longue, très longue chute…

* * *

*shuriken : projectile coupant utilisé le plus souvent pas les Ninjas, généralement en forme de croix ou d'étoile. Néanmoins, il en existe de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles.

*kunai : autre projectile utilisé le plus souvent par les Ninjas. Ressemblant plus ou moins à une sorte de petit poignard, cette arme a plusieurs utilisations : arme de lancer, outil pour crocheter une porte, aide pour escalader, etc.

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre un petit peu plus long, cette fois...

Mon Dieu, Link va mourir ? Mais alors... Serait-ce la fin de cette fanfiction ? Vous le saurez... dans le prochain chapitre !


	6. Le Temple de l'Ombre

_Comme au ralenti, Link se sentit basculer en arrière et commencer une longue, très longue chute__…_

Une mais apparut soudain dans son champ de vision et le saisit fermement par le bras avant de le hisser vers le haut. Reprenant soudainement ses esprits, Link fronça ses sourcils, secoua la tête et s'aida de son autre main et de ce bras qui le soutenait pour remonter sur la terre ferme. Une fois qu'il y fut parvenu, il se remit debout et plongea ses yeux azur dans le regard rougeoyant de son sauveur, lui adressant un regard reconnaissant. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Merci, dit-il.

- Arrête de jouer avec ces bottes et continuons. » grommela Sheik en guise de réponse.

Mince. Apparemment, Link avait réussi à l'énerver. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait… Non, il ne souhaitait pas se disputer avec lui. L'Hylien ressentait un sentiment étrange envers le Sheikah. Le même sentiment qu'il ressentait pour Navi, celle qui l'avait toujours accompagné… Link n'en était pas tout à fait sûr et certain, mais… une sorte de force mystérieuse le reliait à Sheik. Un sentiment qu'il avait déjà éprouvé, envers sa fée, mais… il ne se souvenait plus du mot exact. A… Ami… non, Sheik n'était pas un ami. Quoique… À vrai dire, Link ne savait pas exactement ce que signifiait le mot « ami ». Sa seule amie avait été Saria, lorsqu'il était enfant, puis Navi… Link était vraiment désorienté. Navi l'avait guidé, elle ne l'avait pas quitté, mais… Navi était-elle réellement ce que l'on pouvait appeler une amie ? Elle n'avait fait que l'accompagner durant sa quête… Et Saria… même s'ils s'entendaient bien, ils n'étaient pas souvent ensemble. Non, ami… amiti… amitié… Oui, voilà ! Voilà le mot que le jeune homme recherchait. Amitié. Il éprouvait de l'amitié pour Sheik. Mais… pouvait-on être ami avec quelqu'un simplement en éprouvant de l'amitié pour lui ? Ou fallait-il partager plus de choses ? Avec toutes ces questions qui le taraudaient sans cesse, et lui qui ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponses, l'ancien Kokori commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

Les deux compagnons arrivèrent finalement à une sorte de quai où un étrange navire, qui ressemblait plus à une barque géante, tout compte fait, les attendait. Ayant deviné sans mal qu'ils devaient monter à bord, ben… c'est donc ce qu'ils firent. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un instant côte à côte à observer la brume sur laquelle reposait l'embarcation. Elle était certainement posée sur de l'eau, mais un fort brouillard se concentrait à cet endroit, donnant l'illusion que l'étrange barque flottait sur la brume. Droit devant eux, ils pouvaient apercevoir une sorte de caverne aux parois rougeâtres. Quelques rochers, très probablement des stalagmites, dépassaient de l'épaisse nappe de brume. Et de l'autre côté de cette grotte, pile en face d'eux, se trouvait un nouveau quai. Les deux compagnons l'avaient bien compris : ils devaient trouver un moyen de faire bouger ce navire de fortune afin de rejoindre le second quai qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir.

Le bateau n'était pas bien grand. Au sol se trouvait (une fois de plus) le symbole de la famille royale d'Hyrule, la Triforce. Link savait très bien ce qu'il avait à faire et sortit presque instinctivement son ocarina de sa poche. Il souffla les six notes de la Berceuse de la princesse Zelda. Ces six notes qu'il connaissait par cœur, que la nourrice de la princesse, une Sheikah du nom d'Impa, lui avait apprises sept ans auparavant. Six notes qui lui avaient ouvert toutes les portes du royaume d'Hyrule, depuis le Domaine Zora jusqu'au Mont du Péril, en passant par le Lac Hylia.

Le navire, comme répondant à la mélodie, bougea soudainement. Les deux compagnons vacillèrent, mais retrouvèrent bien vite leur équilibre. La barque se mit en mouvement et se dirigea avec lenteur vers la grotte que les deux jeunes hommes avaient entraperçue devant eux.

« C'est trop facile, commenta Link. Je sens qu'on va bientôt avoir des ennuis…

- Alors, sors ton arme, lui conseilla Sheik. Tu en auras besoin. »

L'Hylien hocha la tête et s'empara de son bouclier, qui était attaché dans son dos. C'était un large bouclier de fer bleuté recouvert d'inscriptions argentées, dorées et rouges. Il dégaina ensuite son épée, l'épée de légende dont il était devenu le porteur dès la première fois où il avait posé son regard dessus. Cela remontait à sept ans, juste avant qu'il ne plonge dans un profond sommeil. Depuis, cette lame ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Le Sheikah, quant à lui, avait déjà sorti son arme. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait plus de shurikens, de kunais ou d'autres projectiles, mais d'un court katana dont la lame argentée et tranchante faisait froid dans le dos. Le jeune homme ne disposait d'aucun bouclier, mais sa condition de Sheikah le rendait bien plus souple, rapide et agile que son acolyte habillé de vert. Les deux jeunes hommes ne combattaient pas de la même manière, mais ils étaient tous les deux des guerriers accomplis. Link était même considéré comme un Héros par les autres Hyliens, ce que, personnellement, il trouvait plutôt farfelu, puisqu'il n'avait encore sauvé personne. Ni la princesse Zelda, ni même le royaume d'Hyrule… Mais ce jour finirait par arriver. Alors, seulement, il accepterait enfin d'être appelé « Héros ». Pas avant.

Les deux compagnons ne rangèrent pas leurs armes et attendirent. Ils sentaient qu'un danger les menaçait. La brume sur laquelle reposait le navire s'épaissit, et bientôt, ils ne parvinrent même plus à distinguer les parois de la grotte. Leur champ de vision était restreint aux limites du navire, et encore, Link avait du mal à apercevoir Sheik, qui se tenait à l'autre bout du vaisseau. Il n'aimait pas combattre dans ces conditions. Soudain, alors que le jeune homme commençait à se demander si ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, deux monstres surgirent de nulle part sur le pont du bateau. C'étaient des Stalfos : des sortes de squelettes équipés d'un casque en fer, d'une épée courte et d'un petit bouclier rond.

« Chacun le sien ! » lança l'Hylien au Sheikah avant d'engager le combat.

Malgré son sentiment de malaise, causé sans doute par le brouillard qui s'épaississait, Link conserva son calme. Il étudia attentivement les mouvements de son adversaire, suivant les conseils que lui prodiguait souvent Navi, cherchant à comprendre sa stratégie, à la recherche de son point faible. Finalement, le Stalfos bondit en avant et lui asséna un coup d'épée, que l'Hylien contra habilement avec son bouclier, avant de contre-attaquer. Le monstre fit quelques pas en arrière, évitant l'attaque de l'ancien Kokori, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et repartit à l'assaut. Cette fois-ci, il parvint à toucher son ennemi. Profitant de la confusion du monstre, le jeune homme bondit en avant et lui asséna le coup de grâce. Le Stalfos s'écroula, formant un tas d'os, puis disparut.

Sheik ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus. Grâce à un enchaînement de bonds, de roulades, de sauts et d'esquives en tout genres, il évitait sans cesse les attaques de son ennemi, ce qui rendait ce dernier fou de rage. Le Stalfos bondissait en avant, mais à peine brandissait-il son arme au-dessus de sa tête que le Sheikah avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Le jeune homme utilisait la même technique que son compagnon vêtu de vert et profitait du temps ou le monstre se retournait pour chercher ses points faibles. Finalement, prenant le squelette au dépourvu, il bondit au-dessus de sa tête et atterrit dans son dos. Le temps que le monstre se retourne, le Sheikah lui avait déjà porté un coup fatal au niveau de la cage thoracique. Le Stalfos se transforma lui aussi en tas d'os et disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

Le temps que les deux jeunes homme mènent à bien leurs combats respectifs, le navire avait atteint son but, c'est-à-dire l'autre côté de la grotte. Ils ne rangèrent pas leurs armes et descendirent du bateau. Alors qu'ils observaient autour d'eux, un grand craquement résonna dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent d'un même geste. L'étrange barque géante sur laquelle ils avaient navigué à peine quelques secondes auparavant n'était plus là. Elle avait sombré dans l'épaisse brume blanche sur laquelle ils naviguaient. Le brouillard s'était d'ailleurs dissipé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la grotte.

En face d'eux se trouvait de nouveau… le vide. Et, encore une fois, au-delà de ce vide, la porte qui leur permettrait de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du temple. Comme à son habitude, Sheik atteignit l'autre côté d'une pirouette aérienne. Mais Link, quant à lui, se trouvait confronté à un problème de taille.

« L'écart entre les deux rebords est trop grand… je ne pourrai pas passer, même avec les Bottes Ailées. »

Il avisa alors une gigantesque statue. À ses pieds étaient disposées au moins une petite dizaine de bombes végétales, semblables à celles que l'on pouvait trouver au Mont Péril ou au Village Goron. L'Hylien sut aussitôt ce qui lui restait à faire. Il sortit son arc, et prit une flèche dans son carquois. Il ferma un œil afin de mieux viser, puis tira. La flèche frôla Sheik, qui ne montra aucune surprise particulière, et partit se planter violemment dans une des bombes. Celle-ci explosa… faisant sauter toutes les autres dans un gigantesque vacarme. Grâce à cette réaction en chaîne, l'immense statue vacilla quelques instants, puis s'écroula dans un fracas sonore, formant une sorte de pont au-dessus du vide.

« Bien joué. » fut le seul commentaire que Sheik murmura d'une voix inaudible pour l'ancien Kokori.

Link, hésitant, prit prudemment appui sur la statue, puis grimpa dessus avec précaution. Ça avait l'air stable… Il s'avança donc vers l'autre côté du gouffre. Il était arrivé à plus de la moitié du trajet lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. La statue géante, couchée au-dessus du vide, commençait à trembler sous ses pieds. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, l'immense colosse de pierre bougeait de plus en plus. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux ou trois mètres à parcourir, Link se jeta en avant et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol de pierre poussiéreux, aux côtés de Sheik. Il se retourna assez vite pour voir la statue disparaître dans le gouffre béant. Il avait sauté au bon moment.

Une ombre le recouvrit soudain. Le Sheikah s'était approché de lui et lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se relever. L'Hylien, reconnaissant, accepta son aide et se retrouva debout quelques instants plus tard. Ignorant ses habits verts couverts de terre et de poussière, il remarqua le regard courroucé de son compagnon. Il ne put s'empêcher de se défendre.

« Quoi ? Je ne me suis pas amusé avec mes nouvelles bottes, cette fois… » maugréa-t-il.

Sheik eut un léger sourire que l'Hylien ne vit pas, car il était dissimulé sous son éternel foulard. Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence et l'invita d'un signe de tête à poursuivre leur route. Ils passèrent donc à la salle suivante.


	7. Bongo Bongo, Boss du Temple de l'Ombre

_Sheik eut un léger sourire que l__'__Hylien ne vit pas, car il était dissimulé sous son éternel foulard. Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence et l__'__invita d__'__un signe de tête à poursuivre leur route. Ils passèrent donc à la salle suivante._

Cette fois-ci, ils ne durent affronter aucun monstre, et l'énigme qui composait cette pièce était très simple. Il suffit à Link de mettre le (toujours aussi ridicule) Monocle de Vérité pour apercevoir les plates-formes invisibles présentes un peu partout dans la salle. Les deux compagnons traversèrent donc la pièce sans difficulté. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci était de couleur dorée, bien plus grosse et plus imposante que les autres. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'eut de mal à le deviner : derrière cette porte se tenait le boss du Temple de l'Ombre.

« Bon, eh bien… à l'attaque, fit Link.

- Comme tu dis. » commenta simplement le Sheikah.

Les deux jeunes hommes, après avoir échangé un regard, poussèrent la lourde porte en or et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle suivante. Celle-ci était spacieuse, mais plongée dans les ténèbres. Seul un large cercle de sable se trouvant au centre de la pièce était faiblement éclairé par… une source de lumière inconnue. Aucune torche ou autre moyen d'éclairage n'était visible, et il n'y avait aucune ouverture au plafond permettant d'entrevoir le ciel. Il régnait à l'intérieur de cette salle un silence religieux que rien ne venait troubler, pas même les respirations des deux compagnons. Ceux-ci se consultèrent du regard puis avancèrent, bien conscient qu'ils ne pourraient plus faire demi-tour sitôt qu'ils auraient posé un pied dans cette arène de sable mystérieusement éclairée d'une lueur blafarde.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, aussitôt qu'ils eurent pénétré dans le cercle de sable, ils entendirent un cliquetis dans leur dos. D'un même mouvement, ils y jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus leur épaule : bien évidemment, une grille de fer était apparue et leur interdisait l'accès à la porte. La fuite était inenvisageable. Ils devaient soit remporter ce combat… soit mourir. Mais ils refusaient tous deux cette dernière option. Reportant leur attention sur l'arène qui s'étendait devant eux, ils sentirent que quelque chose avait changé. Link eut à peine le temps de sortir son épée de son fourreau que Sheik le bouscula brutalement, l'envoyant rouler dans les ténèbres situés en-dehors de la piste. Le guerrier aux cheveux blonds se releva rapidement et récupéra son arme qui avait volé quelques mètres plus loin. Une grande incompréhension mélangée à une pointe de colère se lisait dans ses yeux bleu océan.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » lança-t-il à son camarade.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard de son œil couleur rubis, puis le rejoignit en une pirouette, quittant précipitamment l'arène sablonneuse. Sans répondre, il observa un instant quelque chose que son compagnon vêtu de vert ne pouvait pas voir.

« Il ne peut nous voir lorsque nous sommes dans les ténèbres, constata le Sheikah.

- Quoi ne peut pas nous voir ? » le questionna l'ancien Kokori.

Sheik se tourna vers lui, l'observant de haut en bas, et finit par lâcher : « Je comprends. Tu ne peux le distinguer avec tes yeux d'Hylien.

- Ah. Ça veut dire que… » soupira Link, que cette perspective rendait maussade.

Son compagnon hocha la tête. Le jeune homme remit donc à contrecoeur le Monocle de Vérité, et là, il l'aperçut enfin.

Devant eux, mais ne pouvant les voir car ils étaient dissimulés dans la pénombre, se tenait le boss du Temple de l'Ombre : Bongo Bongo. Deux mains encadrant une sorte de tête sur laquelle se trouvait un seul et unique œil.

« Ah, d'accord, comprit Link.

- Vise ses mains, lui conseilla Sheik. Nous nous occuperons de son œil lorsque celles-ci seront immobilisées. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ils s'élancèrent. Ils réapparurent ensemble dans l'arène et se dirigèrent chacun vers une main différente, surprenant Bongo Bongo, qui ne s'attendait pas à devoir affronter ses deux adversaires en même temps. Link attaqua la main droite, qu'il blessa sans difficulté. Aucun sang ne coula, mais ladite main s'immobilisa dans les airs et se mit à trembler fortement tout en devenant bleue. L'Hylien tourna la tête, à temps pour voir Sheik enfoncer son katana dans la main gauche. Celle-ci eut la même réaction que la main droite. Soudain, ce fut tout le monstre entier qui se mit à trembler.

« Son œil ! » lança le Sheikah.

L'ancien Kokori se rua vers cet énorme œil qui ornait la tête du boss. Il était devenu rouge vif et tournait sans fin dans son orbite. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas et lui asséna plusieurs coups d'épée avant de se reculer d'un bond. Bongo Bongo reprit ses esprits à cet instant précis. Il secoua la tête et fit un tour complet sur lui-même, cherchant du regard ses adversaires. Mais cela ne servit à rien, car ceux-ci s'étaient de nouveau dissimulés dans la part d'ombre de la salle.

Les deux camarades répétèrent cet enchaînement d'attaques une bonne dizaine de fois. À chaque fois, instinctivement, ils alternèrent celui qui partait frapper l'œil. Soudain, alors qu'ils recommençaient leurs attaques pour au moins la douzième fois et que Sheik s'élançait pour la sixième fois vers l'œil maléfique, Link se sentit poussé par une force inconnue. Il rejoignit le Sheikah devant la tête du monstre étourdi et, ensemble, ils plongèrent leurs lames dans cet organe qui semblait apparemment vital au boss. Mais cette fois, ni l'épée, ni le katana ne se retira de l'œil. Au contraire, les deux jeunes hommes, côte à côte, épaule contre épaule, appuyèrent dans un même mouvement, forçant leurs armes à traverser de part en part cet organe horrible qui se tenait devant eux et qui, chose étonnante, ne saignait toujours pas malgré cette double blessure. Alors seulement, vaincu par l'union des deux guerriers, le boss s'effondra, rapetissa de plus en plus et finit par disparaître dans un nuage de poussière.

Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard puis, au même moment, rengainèrent leurs armes. Link partit ensuite récupérer le Réceptacle de Cœur qui était apparu tandis que Sheik l'attendait patiemment. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le téléporteur qui était apparu dès la fin de leur combat, et qui éclairait les alentours d'une lueur bleuâtre. Ils pénétrèrent d'un même pas dans le cercle de magie et disparurent.


	8. En route vers la Vallée Gerduo

_Ils pénétrèrent d__'__un même pas dans le cercle de magie et disparurent._

Sheik et Link réapparurent à l'entrée du cimetière du Village Cocorico. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village sans se retourner.

« Cette ombre noire, que tu voulais tuer… commença l'Hylien. C'était lui, pas vrai ? Bongo Bongo…

- Hm. » fit simplement le Sheikah en hochant la tête.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence. Au bas des escaliers menant au village natal de Sheik, ils retrouvèrent la fidèle Épona, qui avait patiemment attendue le retour de Link, comme à son habitude. Elle manifesta sa joie de le revoir par un hennissement sonore. L'ancien Kokori sourit et l'enfourcha sans plus attendre. Malgré tous ses soucis et toutes ces questions qui le taraudaient, c'était toujours là qu'il se sentait le mieux : sur le dos de sa brave jument. Il se sentait libre d'aller n'importe où, de faire ce qu'il voulait… Quelquefois, sur le dos de son destrier, lorsqu'il se prenait à rêvasser, il se disait même que…

« Ganondorf. Il est là-bas, je le sens. »

Link sursauta. Perdu dans se pensées, il avait même réussi à oublier la présence de Sheik à ses côtés… S'efforçant de revenir sur Terre, il secoua la tête et adressa un regard au mystérieux Sheikah.

« Où ça ?

- Dans le Temple de l'Esprit. »

Le jeune homme hocha fermement la tête. Ganondorf… il lui ferait payer. À cause de lui, le royaume d'Hyrule était dévasté. Le Domaine Zora s'était transformé en caverne de glace, le Mont Péril était particulièrement instable et une dizaine d'éruptions avaient lieu par semaine… Et il avait enlevé la princesse Zelda. Et tué la plupart des Hyliens. Pour tous ces crimes, Ganondorf méritait de disparaître.

« Ne laisse pas la colère t'aveugler. »

Link reporta son attention sur le Sheikah. Oui, il avait raison. La colère qui venait de le submerger à l'instant lui avait fait tout oublier. Il devait se contrôler et rester calme. Il le savait. Si il se laissait aveugler par sa rage et sa haine contre Ganondorf… L'Hylien tressaillit. Il ne voulait même pas essayer de deviner ce qui se produirait si par hasard cela arrivait un jour.

« Dans le Temple de l'Esprit, tu as dit ? Dans le Désert, par-delà la Vallée Gerduo ? » se repéra l'ancien Kokori.

Sheik hocha la tête. Oui, exactement. C'était là que se terrait le Seigneur du Malin… Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

« Alors en route, conclut Link. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Sheikah leva les yeux vers son compagnon. Celui-ci l'observait également, juché sur le dos de son destrier, la main tendue vers lui et un léger sourire se profilant sur ses lèvres. Sheik plongea quelques instants son regard rubis dans les yeux océan qui le scrutaient, puis accepta cette main tendue et, aidé par son compagnon, grimpa à son tour derrière Link, sur le dos de la puissante Épona, qui ne fléchit pas sous son poids.

« Allez ma belle, amène-nous jusqu'au désert, souffla l'Hylien à l'oreille de sa monture. »

Celle-ci hennit une nouvelle fois et partit immédiatement au galop, surprenant le Sheikah qui faillit tomber et se raccrocha de justesse à son camarade.

« C'est la première fois que tu montes à cheval ? » lui demanda l'ancien Kokori par-dessus son épaule.

Le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles, si bien qu'ils étaient quasiment obligés de hurler pour s'entendre. La verdoyante plaine d'Hyrule défilait devant eux.

« Non, mais… disons que ce n'est pas mon moyen de transport préféré. » répondit Sheik.

Link haussa les épaules et observa le paysage. Soudain, il se raidit. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à peine pour que le Sheikah comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, là où regardait déjà son compagnon. Une sorte d'ombre blanche munie de deux grands yeux fluorescents de couleur verte et tenant une sorte de lanterne entre ce qui lui servait de mains était apparue.

D'un mouvement rapide et souple, attentif à ne pas blesser le Sheikah, Link avait déjà sorti son arc et encoché une flèche. Il se tourna vers la gauche et remarqua du coin de l'œil un éclat argenté. Sheik, deux kunais dans chaque main, était lui aussi en train de viser, mortellement concentré. L'Hylien ferma un œil pour mieux viser et décocha son trait avant de tirer aussitôt une deuxième flèche tout aussi rapidement. Exactement au même moment, les quatre armes effilées du Sheikah s'envolèrent vers leur cible, immédiatement suivis par deux shurikens de taille moyenne. Attaqué par pas moins de huit projectiles en même temps, le monstre ne put tous les éviter et mourut sur le coup, un des kunais étant venu se ficher pile à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

Par-dessus son épaule, Link échangea un regard avec Sheik. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger la moindre parole. Le jeune homme remerciait son ami du regard tandis que celui-ci lui assurait silencieusement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le remercier. Finalement, l'ancien Kokori reporta son attention sur les rênes et le paysage environnant, prêt à réagir à chaque bruit ou mouvement suspect. Le Sheikah sourit. Désormais, il le savait, son compagnon connaissait le sens des mots « ami » et « amitié ». Deux personnes qui partageaient des choses, qui restaient unis, quelle que soit la situation. Une personne sur qui l'on pouvait compter, à qui l'on pouvait accorder sa confiance. Un guide, un allié, un protecteur, un confident, tout cela à la fois, et bien plus encore, réuni dans un simple petit mot de trois lettres. Ami. Oui, Link et lui étaient désormais amis.

« Dans combien de temps arrive-t-on ?

- Environ une heure, lui répondit l'Hylien en criant.

- Très bien. »

Sheik laissa son regard dériver sur la plaine d'Hyrule. Une heure. Dans une heure, ils arriveraient aux portes du désert, le territoire des Gerduos. Mais ils auraient un problème à régler, un seul problème, certes, mais un problème de taille : ne pas se perdre dans l'immensité sablonneuse du désert trompeur. Et, pour ne pas les arranger, le soleil commençait à se coucher…

* * *

J'ai un peu modifié le scénario... surtout parce que je n'ai pas encore fini le jeu, en fait, je suis bloquée justement au Temple de l'Esprit. Donc voilà, j'ai décidé d'arrêter ma fic dans ce coin-là. j'espère que ça ne déplaira pas trop à certains/certaines... Enfin voilà, quoi. Donc il ne reste plus que... bon, allez, je pense que je ferais un peu moins de vingt chapitres.

Sinon... comme d'habitude, hein : n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !


	9. La Vallée Gerduo

_Dans une heure, ils arriveraient aux portes du désert, le territoire des Gerduos. Mais ils auraient un problème à régler, un seul problème, certes, mais un problème de taille : ne pas se perdre dans l__'__immensité sablonneuse du désert trompeur. Et, pour ne pas les arranger, le soleil commençait à se coucher__…_

Une heure plus tard, justement, ils arrivèrent dans la Vallée Gerduo, toujours sur le dos de la brave Épona, qui n'avait pas cessée de galoper depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Village Cocorico et croisé le chemin de l'esprit. La vaillante jument était de ce fait épuisée. Ils décidèrent de faire un rapide demi-tour et Link la laissa se reposer en paix dans la plaine d'Hyrule. Les deux compagnons repartirent ensuite dans la Vallée Gerduo.

« As-tu déjà voyagé dans cette région ? demanda soudainement Sheik à son compagnon.

- Non, répondit celui-ci. Je suis déjà venu jusqu'ici, mais le pont était cassé. Même avec toute sa bonne volonté, Épona n'aurait pas pu le franchir. Elle ne saute pas assez loin. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis l'Hylien interrogea son ami.

« Et toi, es-tu déjà venu dans cette région ?

- Oui. » fut la seule réponse du Sheikah.

Link n'insista pas. Sheik lui avait répondu, mais le mot avait eu du mal à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, et il avait détourné le regard. Peut-être qu'il était effectivement déjà venu ici, mais que ce n'était pas un très bon souvenir pour lui…

Ils poursuivirent leur marche dans la paisible Vallée Gerduo, éclairée d'une douce lueur orangée émanant du soleil couchant. Le port dont parlait l'ancien Kokori quelques instants plus tôt avait apparemment été réparé depuis sa dernière visite. Ce n'était qu'un long pont de bois, assez instable au premier abord, mais ils le traversèrent quand même. En dessous de ce pont coulait une rivière tumultueuse qui partait ensuite se jeter dans le Lac Hylia. Fort heureusement, aucun des deux compères n'y tomba. Ils arrivaient au bout du pont lorsqu'ils aperçurent une silhouette fine se diriger vers eux. Ils l'observèrent tandis qu'elle s'approchait deux. C'était une femme, plutôt grande. Elle avait de magnifique cheveux roux foncé attachés en une haute queue de cheval et de surprenant yeux vairon, l'un vert foncé et l'autre violet, de la couleur d'une améthyste. Et, détail dont les deux compagnons se soucièrent beaucoup plus, elle était armée d'une longue lance et les fixait d'un air… plus que méfiant.

« Que faites-vous sur notre territoire, étrangers ? les interrogea-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Nous sommes en route pour le Temple de l'Esprit.

- Dans le but de chasser Ganondorf de notre royaume et de sauver la princesse Zelda. » précisa Link.

Ce dernier détail n'avait pas l'air d'intéresser plus que cela la Gerduo, qui se tourna vers le Sheikah et le questionna :

« Ainsi donc, vous souhaitez traverser le Désert Hanté ?

- C'est bel et bien sur notre route, confirma Sheik en hochant la tête. »

La femme ne prit que quelques instants pour réfléchir et leur lança :

« Vous ne pouvez pas passer, le Désert Hanté aura raison de vous. Cependant, vu l'importance de votre quête, notre chef acceptera peut-être de faire une exception. Suivez-moi, je vais vous guider jusqu'à elle. »

Link et Sheik se consultèrent du regard, puis hochèrent la tête. Ils suivirent donc la Gerduo jusqu'à la Forteresse Gerduo. Observant les lieux avec minutie, comme à chaque fois qu'il découvrait un nouvel endroit, à aucun moment Link ne remarqua que le regard de Sheik s'était assombri.

* * *

J'essaye de faire des chapitres un peu plus courts, j'ai réalisé que je n'aimais pas trop faire des chapitres qui durent trois heures, en fait... Si ça ne vous plaît pas, ben... je suis désolée. Vous me pardonnez si je vous dis comme excuse que c'est ma première fanfic ? ;)


	10. La Forteresse Gerduo

_Ils suivirent donc la Gerduo jusqu__'__à la Forteresse Gerduo. Observant les lieux avec minutie, comme à chaque fois qu__'__il découvrait un nouvel endroit, à aucun moment Link ne remarqua que le regard de Sheik s__'__était assombri._

La Forteresse Gerduo était tout simplement immense. Constituée de murs d'un blanc éclatant, disposant de rares ouvertures afin d'y conserver la fraîcheur, le lieu était habité par une petite centaine (voire plus) de femmes Gerduos. Link ne vit aucun homme, mais ne s'en étonna pas : il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici auparavant, mais il savait tout de même que le peuple Gerduo était un peuple exclusivement féminin. Un homme Gerduo n'apparaissait qu'une fois tous les cent ans. Mais personne n'avait prévu que ce serait Ganondorf…

Alors qu'ils traversaient la Forteresse et que la garde les menaient jusqu'à la chef des Gerduos, de nombreuses femmes observèrent les deux compagnons avec surprise, très étonnées que des étrangers soient amenés jusqu'à leur chef. Link les observait distraitement lui aussi, et ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de remarquer que certaines d'entre elles jetaient des regards haineux à l'adresse de Sheik. Cela étonna le jeune homme. Il avait effectivement entendu dire un jour que les relations entre les Sheikahs et les Gerduos n'étaient pas franchement amicales, mais tout de même… il ne pensaient pas que cette haine était intense à ce point. Si ces femmes décidaient de ne pas se retenir, elles seraient tout à fait capable de bondir toutes ensemble sur Sheik afin de le mettre à mort, l'ancien Kokori en était persuadé.

Le Sheikah n'avait que faire de tous ces regards qui lui étaient adressés. Il les ignorait comme il le pouvait, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée… de tous côtés, on le regardait avec colère, mépris ou haine. Elles savaient qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait. Lui-même savait très bien qu'il aurait un jour à affronter son passé de nouveau… Il eut un léger sourire teinté d'ironie sous son foulard. Comme si ça n'avait pas été assez dur la première fois… Il fallait que cela recommence, des années plus tard… Le destin avait-il donc décidé de s'acharner sur lui ?

Qu'importe. Il avait trouvé un allié de poids, un ami en qui il avait toute confiance. Il échangea un regard avec Link. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi les Gerduos en voulaient tant à son ami, mais lui sourit néanmoins.

Sheik sentit son foulard glisser le long de son cou. Il ne tenta pas de le retenir, comme les autres fois. Alors, pour la toute première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il sourit à son tour à son ami Hylien. Il vit les yeux de Link s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise et son sourire s'élargit. Puis, les bonnes vieilles habitudes reprenant tout de même le dessus, et ce malgré le lieu où il se trouvait, il ne put s'empêcher de remettre son foulard en place devant son visage, comme il le faisait toujours. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'ancien Kokori esquisser un nouveau sourire.

« Les habitudes ont la vie dure, à ce que je vois… » commenta-t-il simplement à voix basse.

Le Sheikah hocha la tête, juste avant que la garde Gerduo ne les fasse pénétrer dans une salle de la Forteresse. Elle-même n'y pénétra pas et referma la porte derrière eux. Les deux compagnons n'y prirent pas garde, trop occupés (enfin, surtout pour Link) à observer la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. Toujours ces étincelants murs blancs, décorés néanmoins de fresques dorées. Et, située en face d'eux, assise sur une sorte de coussin géant de velours rouge, la chef des Gerduos. Celle-ci se leva et vint vers eux. Elle salua Link d'un mouvement de tête avant de se tourner vers l'autre jeune homme.

« Sheik, murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir ici. »

* * *

Bon, alors j'avais déjà précisé que j'avais changé un peu le scénario de base... Haha, quels mystérieux secrets Sheik va-t-il dévoiler ? Vous le saurez... dans le prochain chapitre ! Hé oui, je suis méchante, mais c'est comme ça ! C'est ce que l'on appelle le "suspense", non ?


	11. Joute verbale

_Elle salua Link d__'__un mouvement de tête avant de se tourner vers l__'__autre jeune homme._

_« Sheik, murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Tu n__'__aurais pas dû revenir ici. »_

Link les observa tous les deux à tour de rôle. Le Sheikah et la Gerduo se faisaient face, la seconde étant plus grande que le premier, mais de quelques centimètres seulement. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida que tout ceci ne le concernait pas spécialement et qu'il n'allait pas se mêler à cette conversation… sauf si son ami se retrouvait en danger. Là, par contre, évidemment qu'il interviendrait.

Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, son compagnon tourna la tête vers lui, lisant dans ses yeux couleur océan comme dans un livre ouvert. Il le remercia du regard et reporta bien vite son attention sur la femme qui se dressait devant lui. Elle ne paraissait pas lui vouer de haine particulière, elle semblait plutôt… amèrement surprise. Froide et méfiante… pour le moment seulement.

Elle avait de somptueux cheveux bruns couleur acajou tressés en deux nattes qui lui arrivaient en haut des épaules et des yeux gris, presque argentés. Sa peau bronzée était couverte d'une sorte d'armure en cuir, légère, mais néanmoins protectrice. Même si, au premier coup d'œil, il n'en paraissait rien…

« Quand donc ces vieilles querelles vont-elles cesser ? » soupira Sheik.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de celle qui se tenait face à elle et poursuivit, imperturbable :

« Je n'ai jamais tenté une seule fois quoi que ce soit contre toi. Nos ancêtres se haïssaient-ils donc à ce point ? À vrai dire, je n'éprouve aucune haine particulière contre toi ou tes sœurs. Seuls ces affrontements ancestraux nous divisent encore aujourd'hui, alors que cela fait plus d'un siècle que cette stupide guerre entre mon peuple et le tien a cessée. »

La Gerduo se contenta d'écouter le jeune homme silencieusement. Link, quant à lui, commençait peu à peu à comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici… et décida que non, vraiment, tout ceci ne le concernait absolument pas. Euh, quoique… Bref, Sheik lui avait demandé de ne pas s'en mêler, et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il faudra mettre ces problèmes de côté, aujourd'hui. Mon ami et moi avons besoin de traverser le Désert Hanté pour parvenir jusqu'au Temple de l'Esprit.

- Et que voulez-vous y faire ? » demanda la chef des Gerduos.

Link jugea que leur discussion était à présent terminée et qu'il pouvait ainsi intervenir, désormais. Il lança donc :

« Ganondorf s'y trouve actuellement. Notre but est de le chasser du royaume d'Hyrule et de sauver la princesse Zelda.

- Une noble quête, à ce que je vois, répliqua la femme en se retournant vers lui. Mais possédez-vous la force nécessaire pour la mener jusqu'à son terme ?

- N'en doute pas, répondit Sheik avant que l'Hylien n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Il est le porteur de l'épée de légende. »

Cette révélation ne sembla pas surprendre la Gerduo. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis déclara :

« Très bien. Si vous êtes suffisamment puissants pour battre la plus forte de mes guerrières, alors vous pourrez parcourir le Désert Hanté… à vos risques et périls. Suivez-moi. »

N'osant lui désobéir, les deux jeunes hommes la suivirent donc sans commentaires. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la cour de la Forteresse Gerduo.

« Daïna ! » appela la chef.

Une femme s'approcha d'eux. Link et Sheik reconnurent la garde qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré précédemment.

« - Oui, que se passe-t-il, ma reine ?

- Va me chercher Jolinar. Elle va avoir de quoi se défouler.

- Bien. »

Alors que Daïna la garde aux surprenants yeux vairon repartait, Sheik jeta un coup d'œil à la chef des Gerduos.

« Reine ? Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort, Nyoka ?

- Toi, ne commences pas à me faire la morale, gronda la chef en fusillant le Sheikah de ses yeux glaciaux. N'oublie pas que je peux très bien revenir sur ma décision. »

Sheik haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent. Tandis qu'ils attendaient donc l'arrivée de la fameuse Jolinar, Link glissa à son ami :

« Elles n'ont pas l'air de t'apprécier…

- De vieilles querelles familiales, répondit simplement son compagnon en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules. Leur ancienne chef a été assassinée. Par ma mère. Et celle-ci a elle-même été tuée par…

- Moi-même, compléta Nyoka derrière eux. Alors que je n'avais qu'une quinzaine d'années. »

Elle fusilla le Sheikah du regard.

« Cesse d'en parler comme si tu y étais insensible. Cesse d'en parler tout court. Tu n'éprouves sans doute rien lorsque tu en parle, les Sheikahs ont un cœur de pierre, c'est bien connu, siffla-t-elle. Mais sache que ce jour-là, ta mère a tué la personne à qui je tenais le plus. Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne pardonnerai jamais à ceux de ton peuple. »

Les Sheikahs ? Un cœur de pierre ? Possible, pensa Link, mais cette description ne concernait pas Sheik, dans ce cas. Le jeune homme aux yeux couleur de sang était certes froid et distant, lorsqu'on le connaissait mal… Intriguant, aussi. Mystérieux. Mais en passant du temps à ses côtés, à force de patience, l'Hylien avait appris à connaître son compagnon. Et ils s'étaient même liés d'amitié. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, tous les deux, ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie. Alors un cœur de pierre, peut-être, mais pas pour Sheik.

Durant leur courte discussion et toutes ses pensées qui se mélangeaient dans son esprit, Daïna était revenue, accompagnée d'une femme assez grande, elle aussi, et… également assez musclée. Ses cheveux noir ébène étaient détachés et volaient libres dans le vent tandis que ses yeux mordorés scrutaient les deux jeunes hommes de haut en bas. Elle était armée d'une lance, tout comme Daïna, et un sabre court pendait à son côté. Elle était elle aussi vêtue d'une armure en cuir, tout comme sa chef Nyoka.

« Vas-y, souffla Sheik à Link. Je la combattrai ensuite. »

L'ancien Kokori hocha la tête. Il dégaina son épée, sortit son bouclier, puis s'avança vers la Gerduo, qui l'observait avec amusement. La chef des Gerduos poussa un sifflement bref et aigu. Le combat commençait.

* * *

Désolé pour ceux qui suivaient cette fic, mais je vais la mettre sur pause... Peut-être que je la reprendrai un de ces quatre.

Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de laisser des reviews, si vous voulez... sur ce, à bientôt !


End file.
